


Remember, I Love You

by Wind-At-Her-Heels (Countess_Eliza)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - World War II, Angst, Bad Things Happen Bingo, F/M, Gunshot Wounds, Loose ties, Needles, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Satine Kryze Needs a Hug, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countess_Eliza/pseuds/Wind-At-Her-Heels
Summary: In the midst of World War Two, Queen Satine is forced to say goodbye to her husband, Ben. Leaving her alone in a world full of bitterness, night terrors, and back-stabbing.
Relationships: Bo-Katan Kryze & Satine Kryze, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Remember, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic because I recently finished Clone Wars and I've been having a lot of Obitine feels. What better way to get out all your otp feels then write a historical au for them? I also wrote this to get to know these characters better, so if anything is ooc, that's probably why. This was written for my Bad Things Happen Bingo for the prompt "This is for your own good".
> 
> Content Warnings: Needles, shots, mentions of a war, brief body horror, mentions of bombing, and a character is shot.

It had been exactly sixteen days since Satine last saw her husband. It was the war that forced them to say goodbye. They shouldn't have had to. Their country, Mandalore shouldn't have had to join the war in the first place. The only reason they did was because of the riots. Their people wanted to join the war since the first bombs went off. But Satine tried to reason with them. Surely, the other countries fighting knew they didn't want to become a part of it. But Germany bombed again. Then again. Until they reach the palace. Her home. Her husband's home. Ben was the one to do the declaring. Satine hadn't found the courage to do it with him. She was a pacifist. That was how she wanted the world to remember her.

Troops were sent out to the front lines. Ben stayed by her side. Arguing with military officers and attempting to negotiate. Satine joined in for that, as well. Nothing seemed to work. The year passed. No hope for an end was in sight.

Forcing Ben to join the fight.

The news stabbed her through the heart. Her husband had to join the fight. Become a real part of the war. He had been a high commanding officer before their marriage. It was the reason they met. Seeing Ben adorned with the uniform made her feel nauseous. But there was nothing she could do about it. Besides raising her chin and continuing as the queen of her nation.

Satine had watched before as wives and mothers and daughters bid their farewells to the men in their lives. How proud they were of them. But the terror crawling over their features. They might never see their husband or son or father again. Every goodbye brought new heartache. Satine never imagined she would be in their position. But the war needed Ben. She had to share him with it.

"I'll be back," Ben said, between kisses, "Before you know."

Satine sunk deeper into their embrace. Feeling his warmth. The way he held her so close. He was scared, too, she realized. He was afraid he would never see her again.

Once he left, the day changed. The sun disappeared, giving way to the cloudy sky. Just as her mood. Satine watched as the train led him away. Farther and farther from her. She waved with one bare hand, her glove in the other. The moment, she couldn't see his train anymore, she stood there. It began to rain. Taking her back to her driver.

Satine didn't cry that day. She pressed on with her duties. Making plans for future gatherings and figuring out new laws. Just as she'd done after the civil war. It almost felt the same. Except for this time, it was a world war.

At night, she laid in their bed. It was nearly three am the last time she checked the alarm clock. Satine's hands flew to Ben's side of the bed. Cold. He was supposed to be there. They shouldn't be in the middle of a war. There should have been peace.

When she finally did fall asleep, her alarm woke her not three minutes later. Her body pleaded with her to lay back down. Satine ignored her grogginess. If she didn't start planning now, the war would be over sooner.

Bo-Katan came the next day. Hair all muddied and tangled. She ran straight into the conference room. Satine stood at her entrance.

"Bo? I thought you were in France," she questioned, racing to where her sister was standing.

She made a sour face. "Yeah. I was."

"What happened?" Satine looked to one of the maids in the room. "Order a bath for Princess Bo-Katan."

"That won't be necessary," she snapped.

Satine quirked an eyebrow. "What's going on?"

"The German's have found your location. We need to evacuate. Now!"

Bo-Katan began pulling on her sister's arm. Satine pried her fingers off her wrist as if they were children again. She looked back at her. Anxiety stabbed at her stomach.

"We need to do this in an orderly fashion. We can't just start running out the front door," Satine said, slowly.

Within minutes, a plan was in motion. Her lady's maid, Leah packed a small parcel for her. The maid waited in the car for her. As queen, Satine felt obligated to wait for everyone to exit before she left. The palace had been Ben's project. He wanted a place for them to be able to get away from everything. It sickened her to think that the Germans intended to destroy it.

"Everyone's out!" Bo-Katan shouted, running up the steps.

"Are you sure?" Satine replied. She slipped inside again, glancing around. Empty of human presence.

"Yeah. Come on."

Her sister led her into another vehicle. Almost rushing her. Most of the other cars had left. Satine kept her eye on the window. Looking to the sky. No sign of German bombers yet. Once the palace was out of view, she leaned back. Not completely at ease.

"Where to now, Rogers?" Satine asked their driver.

"The plan is to separate you from the military. The axis will stop following you. Their goal is to weaken your armies," he answered.

"What?" Satine leaned forward. "But being with the military is my only way of-"

"-Being in consistent contact with His Highness?" Rogers's tone was almost mournful. "I know, ma'am. It's the only way we can keep you safe. Besides, you can always write to him."

Wanting to keep in contact with Ben seemed . . . almost selfish at the moment. She shouldn't be thinking of herself. Her people, her beliefs, were what she should be worried about.

"If I can't stay by the military, then won't it fall apart? Who came up with this plan?"

"I did," Bo-Katan spoke up, crossing her arms, "To protect you."

"Bo? But-"

"It's for your own safety, _sister_." She spat the last word out.

There was no point in arguing. No matter how much she wanted to. Satine watched the view out her window change from forests to gray cities. Rogers announced they arrived in Lophia. A smart choice for something like this. Ever since Satine was a young girl, she hated the city. They lived there for a short period of time. Enough to make her hate everything about it. The smoke. The excessive factories. Once she began queen, she vowed to make the city better. At the beginning of her reign, she had been able to set up some charities, but Satine was soon swept up in new projects.

Rogers pulled up to an apartment building, on the wealthier side of town. She recognized it as the same place she stayed as a child. It belonged to her parents if she remembered correctly. Leah was already there. Clashing with the night in her white uniform.

Satine thanked her driver before Leah rushed her into the apartment. Bo-Katan was staying in the one next door. Leah scrubbed the grime of the day off her and performed the other nightly routines such as dressing her in a nightgown and putting her hair up into curlers.

Afterward, she was allowed to tour her apartment. Satine could tell it had been redone lately, as the style was much more fashionable. With a small kitchen leading into a dining room, adorned with bright colored chairs. She followed the rooms into a parlor and then an extra room (which she and Bo-Katan shared when they were younger). Satine had briefly seen the master bedroom before bathing. Now she made out the small details in the large rug. The comforter on the bed made the little gold speaks pop. Two chandeliers hung from the ceiling. Satine could count at least six windows in the wide room. The room was complete with a balcony.

It was extravagant. It was too much. Overwhelming.

"It's late, your highness, perhaps it's time for bed now," Leah said, "It's been a long day."

She was right. It had been a long day, but more than that, a stressful one. That was how most of her days were now. Satine nodded, allowing her maid to help her with her robe. She dismissed Leah before crawling under the covers.

Satine couldn't sleep again. As much as her body wanted to. Her mind played images of the bombing of her home. The smoke in the air. The blood across Ben's face.

She didn't try to sleep. She didn't want to.

Leah found her already up in the morning. With fresh make-up to hide the lines beneath her eyes. She was planning to go to visit a hospital, to show her support for the troops. It had been scheduled before their evacuation. But Satine was still going. No matter how much Leah tried to convince her not to.

"Yesterday was a busy day for you, ma'am," she pleaded, "You're shaken up! Take a day off."

"As queen, every day should be a busy day," Satine said.

She wrote a letter to Ben as she dined, telling him of her leaving the palace. Her heart ached once more as she closed the envelope. Writing to him was almost like speaking to him again.

Satine was dressed in a sleeveless pear-green dress that elegantly fell to the floor. A necklace that consisted of three oversized diamonds hung around her neck. Matching bracelets that fit over her black gloves. Leah wished her luck as she entered the car.

Rogers brought her to a hospital. A white tent in the middle of a field. That was what her soldier's hospital looked like? Her stomach churned, as she entered. Satine nearly turned right back around.

The first scent that greeted her was bile. Mixed with iron, which she could only assume was blood. Men laid across cots. Some were forced to share. Satine dry-heaved at the sight of a man with half a leg. Exposed and bloody. Most likely infected with the way it smelled. She caught some of the soldier's attention, as she walked along. Looking at their pitiful sights.

"Boo!" one cried out.

She glanced over at him, in fast pacing. What? Why was he mocking her? Had she done something wrong? Or perhaps, was he was Separatist? The war had ended nearly eight years ago. It was easy to assume the Separatists were no more. Besides, they were in a war. They had other things to focus on other than their attempted revolts.

"Look at 'er! She comes in 'ere dressed in the finest materials while we're fighting 'er war!" another jeered.

Satine ignored him. Hopefully, none of the others would join them in their taunts, so she could continue her visit. She approached a nurse. As another man scorned her. She ignored them again.

Their taunts got louder as more soldiers joined. Making a mockery out of her. Satine glanced around. She opened her mouth. But she was silenced. More by their jeers about her even coming there. Anger crawled up her throat.

"I only came here to show my support for my fellow Mandalorians." Satine had to yell over them.

"The way you set it up, it looks more like you wanted to flaunt your riches in front of us!"

A nurse leaned in. "It may be best if you leave, your highness. I don't mean to scare you off, but they'll only get angrier at you."

"I don't want to-"

"It's for the best, ma'am. Please."

Even the nurse looked somewhat offended by her.

Satine composed a letter to Ben the moment she got back. About how the men at the hospital mocked her. Her chest tightened as she wrote. She could imagine his horrified expression at reading it. Then replying with a straight face, reminding her it was more than likely to happen again.

She didn't sleep again that night.

In the morning, Leah stood over her bed, beaming. Satine blinked once. Then twice. She stretched her arms over her torso. Not quite feeling her body go through the motions.

"My apologies, Leah, but what are you upset about?" Satine asked, "Did I anger you?"

She quirked an eyebrow. "Sorry, your highness, I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm not angry."

"Are you sure? You look furious."

"Believe me, I'm not." Leah paused. "Are you alright, highness?"

"Fine."

Satine finished her breakfast rather quickly. Leah replaced the tray with another one, with a letter on top. Did her hands always shake that much when she opened letters? She began tearing one open with the knife. Her hands shook as it cut her skin.

Satine inhaled sharply. Leah grabbed a band-aid to stop the bleeding. She opened the rest of the letters for her.

"Ben," Satine whispered, as she picked up the letter.

The words blurred together on the page. Not from the poor ink he was given to write with, however. She had to hold the paper close to her face to read it well. Leah noticed as she entered the room again.

"Is everything all right?" she repeated, concerned lining her voice.

"I'm okay." She cleared her throat. "I have a meeting with Senator Skywalker today. If you could pick out a dress for the occasion?"

Satine allowed herself to be bathed and be dressed in a white strapless gown with matching gloves. The dress made her look even more pale, highlighting the shadows under her eyes. She ordered Rogers to get her to the palace, where the meeting was to be held. Padme was already there upon her arrival. She rose from her seat and nodded a bow.

"How are you, highness?" Padme began.

"Fine. Thank you."

They got down to the subject of their meeting after that. Satine could barely contain her yawns. Padme, on her part, asked several times if she was alright. She always answered yes. Before they dispersed, she whispered something to Rogers.

Once at home, Satine was greeted by an unfamiliar man. Most of the hair on his head was gone, but he had a gray beard. His coat gave himself away as a doctor.

"Ah, your majesty," he greeted, bowing. He stood up once she signaled for him to stop. "I was just talking to some of your servants. My name is Doctor MacQuoid. How are you?"

She breathed in deeply. "I'm quite all right, but thank you. Is one of my servants ill? I'd like to know."

"No. Ma'am. I've heard you were not sleeping well."' The doctor chose his words carefully, speaking with a slight accent. "Would you care to tell me about it?"

Her eyes dashed around the room. Servants surrounded her. Which one of them had betrayed her? Bo-Katan stood closest to Dr. MacQuoid. She scowled, slightly. But that was her usual resting face.

"Pardon my rudeness, but I would not. Good day, sir," Satine said through gritted teeth.

She began towards her room. Exhausted. Shoulders slumped. A butler blocked her door from her. Satine waved her hand, ordering him to move, but couldn't form the words. She took a step backward.

Falling.

Someone yelped. Another caught her. Satine looked up, making out a slightly blurry image. Her body was so sore. All she wanted to do was lay down. Not sleep. Just rest for a moment. The man hoisted her up, into his hold. Carrying her towards the sofa. Mr. MacQuoid stood over her. Holding a syringe

He was going to force her to sleep.

Satine found her strength. The last of it, but it was enough to get her to jump up. She cried out. No. They couldn't make her sleep. She couldn't relive her nightmares. It was too much. Satine moved towards her room, tripping on the way. She fell onto the bed, screaming. Monsters were chasing her.

Two manservants grabbed her elbows. They hoisted her up, onto the bed. Satine begged them. Kicking at them. Nothing worked. A few maids ran to hold the rest of her down. Paralyzing her.

Dr. MacQuoid was at her side. Satine looked up with him, with two horror-stricken eyes.

"This is for your own good."

The needle moved closer. Someone slid her gloves off her fingers. Exposing her arms. Goosebumps rose.

It poked her upper arm. Then slid through her skin. Satine screamed again. She couldn't move. With everyone pinning her down. Trapping her. It went within seconds, but it felt more like an eternity.

Little wisps of pain moved through her from the shot. The servants around her relaxed and left the room. Only a few remained.

Leah pulled the covers over her. Bo-Katan watched, with her lips in a firm line.

Drowsiness washed over her. Satine was sinking. Deeper and deeper. Until darkness consumed her.

With that, she was asleep.

* * *

Light filled the room. Though her eyes were still closed, she felt blinded by it. Satine slowly opened them. The blankets were too hot, so she kicked them off. Grogginess eased over her. Spreading like a cold.

She rose, greeted by the memories of what happened before. She touched her arm. The same place the needle went through. It was covered in a bandage. So she hadn't dreamt it. Her thoughts went to what she had dreamt.

Ben's shirt soaked with blood.

Screams.

Smoke filling her lungs with every breath she took.

Satine swallowed. She stepped out of bed and wrapped her robe around herself. She tied it tighter, giving her the illusion it was Ben was holding her. She darted to the door to the entryway but stopped. The last thing she wanted was to confront whoever ordered the doctor here. She didn't have enough energy for that yet. Instead, Satine walked onto the balcony. The sun blinded her for a brief second. Before she looked down at the city below her.

Dreadful.

It looked almost yellow from here. She turned away with disgust. Opting to go to her closet instead.

She dressed herself in a tan pencil skirt and blazer. Her scalp throbbed as she ran a brush through her hair. It was more knotted than usual. Begging the question of how long was she out?

The alarm clock read 9:27 pm. Had she been asleep for a few hours? A day or two? She was nowhere near feeling refreshed making her guess the latter.

Satine rushed out of the room. A maid fluffed a pillow up and tossed it onto the sofa. She bowed at the sight of her.

"How long was I asleep?" Her voice came out sounding like she had a cold. "How long was I asleep?" she repeated after clearing her throat.

"About a day, ma'am," she answered.

Satine groaned. She raced to the door, but as she reached for the doorknob, Bo-Katan said,

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Bo!" She turned around. "Who ordered that doctor?" Her fist clenched.

She folded her arms over her chest, leaning up against the wall. "I did."

"Why? I was completely fine. I didn't need-"

"You were not fine."

Satine opened her mouth to argue, but Leah arrived. Leading her back into her room.

"You need to rest, ma'am. Doctor's orders. I'll help you into a nightgown and I bring you his highness's letter. How about that?" Leah said, approaching the room.

She hadn't been able to finish Ben's letter. The idea of hearing from him was more than welcome. But the thought of going back to bed made her freeze. Were they going to force her to sleep again? Satine could feel the needle, stinging her. She rubbed her arm. Hating the way the bandage felt from under her sleeve.

"Bring me Ben's letter. I'll read it in my office," she declared.

Leah sighed. "Dr. MacQuoid said to-"

"Doctor MacQuoid chased after me with a syringe," Satine interrupted, speaking louder, "I don't trust him."

"You need to rest. You've been through a lot." Her voice lowered. "I'll only give you the letter if you promise to get back into bed."

"As your queen, I command you to give me that letter."

"As your friend, I will not."

Satine wanted to shriek and scream, like a child throwing a tantrum. But she regained her composure. Showing every bit of how angry she was.

"I'll fire you," Satine threatened, "If you don't give me the letter."

Leah looked back at her. Knowing as well as her queen that she wouldn't do such a thing. Satine sighed as she realized she would not win this fight. She went through the door, tossing off her shoes and throwing her jacket off. With jagged motions, Satine sat back down on the bed. Keeping the covers off.

"I did as you said. Now give me Ben's letter."

The maid lifted her head. "Ah-ah-ah! Your nightgown first."

Grumbling, Sating allowed her to pull a nightgown over her head. It was her softest one. Ben had given it to her for their honeymoon. Short and cobalt with a section of lace that hit just above her stomach. More grazed the v-neckline. Another maid had made the bed while they were finishing up. As soon as Satine was under the covers, Leah left. She came back, carrying the envelope. It took all of her control not to ran up to her and grab it.

_My Dear Satine,_

Her chest warmed.

_I do hope I'll be able to amuse you for a few minutes tomorrow with this letter. It's awfully cold at night which makes my eyes water; I apologize for any teardrops that fall on here._

_You're 1,000 miles away from me tonight, but everywhere I look, I see you. In the fire. In the grass. Sometimes, my dear, I can see you in the water. It sounds silly. I know. I'm only foolish for you._

_I assume you've been busy. What have you been doing? For me, it's been mostly the same. They've stuffed new tactics down my throat and threw me into a battlefield with a troop of men. Goodness knows what I should be doing. I pretend in front of the men that I do know. It doesn't feel like any other war, I've served in._

_Remember, I love you,_

_Ben_

_P.S.: There are a few lilies nearby. I picked one for you and enclosed it in the envelope. Hopefully, it won't be too squished._

Satine traced a finger along his signature. She'd felt and seen it many times. On their wedding certificate and on the endless letters he wrote. But she loved the way his twirled, like a dancer. She pressed a light kiss to the letter. She could smell the flower, even from inside. She took it out, gently. The lily had seen a bit of damage, but she held it close to her.

"Alright, milady," Leah said, "It's time for you to sleep."

"What? Why? I just slept for twenty-two hours! I couldn't possibly-"

"And you'll sleep for twenty-two more. Goodnight, your highness."

Instead of falling back asleep, Satine locked her door and sat at her desk. Using a small lamp as her only light. She brought the lily over, as well. She needed to answer back to a few letters she'd received. Only a small number of people knew where she was now and they intended to keep it that way. She contacted military leaders before drifting into a few citizens.

The next morning, Satine was up before sunrise. She had fallen asleep briefly at her desk. Cramping her muscles. Leah dressed her in one of her more simple outfits.

"I have a lot to attend to today," she said, without noticing the whispers her sister and Leah were exchanging, "Since I was forced to spend two days in bed, I missed more than a few things. Senator Skywalker and I were planning-" She stopped. Noticing Leah's worried expression. "What?"

"You'll want to sit down, your highness," she said, slowly.

Satine straightened her posture. "I can take it. What's wrong?"

"Kenobi and his troop were captured at Fort Mison," Bo-Katan said.

Ben? Captured? He couldn't be. Getting captured by the enemy was worse than. . . then death. Ben couldn't have been. Something like that wouldn't happen. When the Axis Powers captured they took the soldiers to POW camps and . . . tortured them. That was what happened. If Ben had been taken, would he be . . . ? Her stomach clenched as the thought crossed her mind. A terrible thought. It would be worse for him. Since he was the king. They could kill him.

He could be dead, already.

"Is he alive?" Satine could barely recognize her own voice.

"Yes. We're sure," Bo-Katan answered.

Satine drew in a shaking breath. "How do we get him back?"

"There's nothing you can do, Satine. I'm sorry." Bo-Katan inhaled. "I'm leaving tomorrow. For the Red Cross."

She nodded. A jagged, cross, motion. "I understand." Satine cleared her throat. "I need to see Senator Skywalker."

Her worries clawed at her on her way to the meeting. Ben had been gone only a few weeks. And the axis powers tore him away from her. This war tore him away. Silent tears fell down her cheeks. She wiped them, just as quietly, away.

"I hear about what happened," Padme said, upon greeting her, "I'm so sorry."

Satine nodded, her features solemn. "How did you hear?"

"Anakin told me. If there's anything I can do, tell me."

"Thank you. It means a lot."

The two began their meeting. Satine's mind wandered elsewhere. Stress was heavy on her shoulders. Padme noticed and changed the subject. Allowing Satine to spill her worries out to her. She held her friend tight, whispering comforting words into Satine's ear. They spent the majority of the day like that. Until she realized how late it was and excused herself.

To get her to sleep that night, they called Dr. MacQuoise again. He was there when she arrived back home. Pressure rose in her chest. Flashes of what happened last time waved through her mind. She could feel her head shaking. She wasn't going through with this again.

Satine tore down the stairs, into the night. In an unfamiliar city. She sprinted until each breath cost more labor than running did. She leaned up against a wall.

What was she doing? Satine was the queen. Running away from some doctor. She shouldn't be afraid of something so silly. She turned on her heel, intending to go back. But stopped. Satine ran her hand down her arm. Goosebumps had risen, but she could feel the bandage, as a rough contrast.

"Ben . . ." she whispered, sliding down the wall.

He was in a prison camp somewhere. Suffering. Stomach grumbling. Or perhaps he was being tortured by some ruthless person. He could be crying out for her, just as she was for him. The thought pained her.

"My queen, you are ill," came a voice. Gentle, like the speaker, was talking to an infant. "Come along."

"I'm not . . ."

"Ah. But you are. Calm down."

One of the manservants came from the shadows, with a hand-turned outwards. Satine allowed herself to take it and to be led back to the apartment. Leah dressed her in a nightgown and tucked her into bed. From out of nowhere, Dr. MacQuoid came. Injecting her with the same syringe. She cried out.

But soon was asleep.

Gasping, she woke. Faint reminders of her dreams danced in her mind but disappeared. The sun was shining. Easing its way into a new day. Satine sat up, intending to remove the covers.

"Ma'am! You shouldn't be sitting up," Leah said, "You're sick."

"Leah, please. I need to figure out a way to save him. I don't have time to be sick."

"Oh, please, ma'am. Your sister's going to fire me."

That stopped Satine. But not for the reasons her maid would think. Never before had Leah been afraid of Bo-Katan firing her. Unless she was hiding something. Unless Bo was hiding something. She leaned against the baseboard. Everyone seemed to be hiding something from her, lately. Bo-Katan knew about the bombing, but how? Unless . . .

"I wish to speak to her. My sister," Satine said, "Don't worry, I'll stay in bed, but I want to change into something . . . cleaner."

With some hesitation, Leah helped her into a new outfit. Satine sat back down on the bed. Waiting for her sister to arrive.

"What is it, Satine? I don't have long before I need to go. The train leaves in an hour," Bo-Katan said, as she neared the bed, "Why are you sitting up? You're sick. Lie down."

"Bo, I need to speak with you."

She rolled her eyes. "Obviously. What is it?"

 _Be straightforward_ , Satine reminded herself.

"How did you know about the bomb?"

"Excuse me?" Bo-Katan shifted her weight onto her left foot.

"About the Germans planning to bomb us at the other palace. I thought it was strange, you a nurse, a princess, would know about something like that. I appreciate the warning, of course, but I've been meaning to ask."

Bo-Katan hesitated. "I've overheard things from the soldiers. As soon as I got the news, I came back home."

It was a simple lie. A believable one. She had always been a good liar. Satine knew her sister and knew her well.

"Strange, though, that it hasn't been bombed yet," Satine continued, "Don't you think? Why would the Axis Powers wait to bomb such an important place to us?"

Bo-Katan shrugged. "How would I know?"

"We kept a lot of our military secrets there. Perhaps you're right. They wouldn't want to destroy it with all of its secrets."

Her sister now stood frozen. Her chest barely even moved to breathe. Satine had seen traitors act like this before. Her sister might be one of them. She needed to set aside her feeling for now. Focus on getting Bo-Katan to break.

"It's a brilliant idea on their part. But who could've told them where the palace was? I have my doubts it was any member of the staff. I could be wrong." Satine rose from the bed. Bo-Katan thrust her back down with a hand. Defensive. "I had another question for you. How did you learn so quickly that Ben had been captured?"

"I have my contacts through the Red Cross, you know," Bo-Katan snapped back.

"What kind of contacts would have such information? What type of contact could get it to you so fast?"

Bo-Katan looked to the clock. "I have to go."

"Bo? You can tell me. As your sister. Not as your queen. I just want to know." Satine kept her voice even.

She turned towards the door. But as she opened it, she paused. Looking back at her. Satine who had since risen. Bo-Katan opened her mouth.

"No. You don't."

With that, she was gone. Satine chased after her sister. Barefoot. Across the halls. But she was gone. Somehow, she was already gone. Satine pulled on her shoes and grabbed Rogers. They had to get her. She knew. It broke her heart. But she knew. Her sister was a spy.

And she couldn't let her get away.

Satine ordered Rogers to go as fast as he cold. She was the queen. She wouldn't get pulled over or be yelled at. They found Bo-Katan's escape car rather easily.

Police had been contacted. Surrounding her sister and her driver. Satine exited the car, against Rogers's protests. In case she had a weapon. But her sister wouldn't hurt her. She was sure of it.

She approached the car, carefully, but with the air of a queen. Satine knocked on the back window. Bo-Katan winded it down.

"Come with me, Bo. We can fix this."

She shook her head. "No. We can't." She shoved a scrap of paper into Satine's hand. "That's where Ben is. I am so sorry."

Bo-Katan took out a gun and fired it.

Hitting Satine in the elbow.

Everyone ran to her. There was no pain. She could feel the warm blood, but nothing else. Satine looked up. Shocked. But her sister had gotten away. She looked the other way. A group had begun to chase her. Darkness circled her vision.

"Someone get an ambulance!" came a shout.

"Your highness!"

"Allow me to help you."

Satine was loaded into the back of an ambulance. The doors shut in front of her. Doctors worked to stop the bleeding. She didn't feel any of it. It was all a daze. As if she were dreaming.

"Bo . . ."

This time, her voice cracked.

* * *

"Your husband is going to be here soon."

Those were the only words that were keeping her there. Satine was warned about the state he might be in. But at least she was going to see him again. It was all that mattered to her at the moment. She had waited this long. She could wait another few minutes.

The nurse finished wrapping the bandage around her arm. According to her doctors, the wound wasn't as bad as they thought. It had been three weeks and it was healed. A few stitches had to be sewn to help her wound heal, but they were taken out the day before. Her bandages had to be replaced once a day. The last thing Satine wanted was to worry Ben. Especially after surviving something as he had.

Another nurse arrived. "Your majesty, the king is here. We need to look him over and take care of a few things before you can see him," she said, "But it'll only be a moment."

"What kind of things? Is he alright?" Satine stood.

"The other hospital he was at treated him good. We just need to make sure nothing happened on the way," the nurse explained, ducking back into the hallway, "Oh, and your highness? He seems very anxious to see you again."

She could feel herself blushing. Like when she was sixteen years old again and Ben gave her a lily. Satine took a seat, at the other nurse's orders. Though she didn't stop moving. Her leg bouncing up and down on the ball of her foot. She was given a glass but didn't drink. Couldn't. She was too nervous to see him again.

Before too long, a doctor entered the room. She recognized him as Dr. Slepian, Ben's personal doctor.

"Your highness." He gave a short bow. "You'll get to see the king in a few minutes, but I wanted to discuss something with you." He took a seat next to her.

"He's all right, isn't he?"

"He's not in a critical state or anything of the sort. I only wanted to warn you. Your husband . . . he'll tell you later, I'm sure. But he faced a lot of hardships at the camp. He's going to look different. Not disfigured, but paler and slimmer. He's hooked up to an IV at the moment. He's awake and ready to see you."

"Thank you," she breathed, as he led her down the hall.

The door opened. Revealing a bed in the center of the room. Surrounded by nurses and machines.

And there was Ben. Lying on the bed. His head was propped up by pillows. Satine rushed to his side. He looked towards her, beaming.

"Satine . . ."

"Ben . . ."

Her arms flew over his shoulders, sitting on the bed. Ben lifted his upper body. Pulling her closer with one arm. Satine looked at him.

Their lips met, nearly crashing, in desperation. She felt the tickle of his beard on her lips. They were chapped and rough. Her eyes closed. Heart beating faster with every moment. His arms, his face, his mouth were all so warm. So loving.

"I missed you," Ben whispered.

Satine laughed. "I never forgot."

"Forgot?" Kiss. "What?" Kiss.

"That you loved me."

He ran his hand through her hair. Ruffling it, slightly. He pressed his lips to hers again.

Their forehead touched. Neither broke away.

"I promised you, I'd be back," Ben said in a low tone.

"Next time, promise me you'll come back unharmed."

He smiled. "I'll do my best."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
